Choosing Real Syaoran's fate
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: Death. Torture. Violation. Mercy. His fate is in your hands. Choose which ever you desire to inflict upon him.
1. Forest

**Alright. To those who never read this fic before, let me enlighten you that this is all based on requests. You, readers, will decide Real!Syaoran's fate. Anything you like, and any pairing. I'll try my best, but my specialty is obviously Syaorancest. I mostly due Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran basically. And I usually can only write angst. I'll try any fluffy moments though, if it's one of your requests. Chapter 3 will be a new slot, meaning you get to decide what Real!Syaoran's fate will be. Chapter 3 is suppose to be a Kurogane/Real!Syaoran, but...I'm stuck, so I might do that in later chapters.**

**Summary: Real!Syaoran searches for another of the princess's feathers in the woods. He eventually gets lost. After managing to find a drink of water at a small lake to quench his thirst after a few hours wandering around, he sees his clone's reflection in the water right behind him. Before he can even attack, he finds himself being forced in the lake...  
**

**Setting: Forest  
**

**Fate: Already decided, and shall be revealed in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

He didn't want to admit it, but it was unfortunately true. Each tree looked exactly the same beside the others, unable to tell the difference in them. He glanced around the dark area, hoping he would be able to at least recognize some landmark he could remember. But nothing clicked in his head. Everything just blended in with the other trees. Syaoran sighed in frustration, letting his pride crumble as the cold truth sunk in.

He was lost.

With some new born irritation, he stomped his way through the thick forest, occasionally forcing some bushes and hanging tree branches out of his way as he trudged through. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust more to the dark area, for his lantern he bought with him blew out when he tripped on a tree root that was sticking up. Now, light-less, with the exception of the full moon faintly guiding him, he searched for the feather blindly.

He felt a sudden tug, and from it, lost his balance, tumbling on the soft blanket of sticks and rocks. He hissed in pain, his cheek being grazed by a pointed end of a broken tree branch, and picked himself up, grumbling in growing irritation. He was already covered in dirt and mud, cuts and a few gashes added on his toned figure. He was grateful he was wearing pants , instead of shorts, since it would get hot at night in this world, otherwise, he would have more gashes and cuts then necessary.

"Dammit..", he hissed as he pulled out a stick that stabbed him a little in the arm from his fall, and threw it back on the ground before walking again. He didn't even bother brushing the extra dirt off him. What would be the point? He would probably just fall again.

Syaoran wasn't sure how long he was walking in the forest, searching for the princess's feather. It felt like hours to him, but it was probably because he hated forests and woods to much. He grew hating them as a young child. He would wonder off and explore, soon getting lost in the thick maze of trees, getting eaten up by those damn blood sucking parasites, and roughed up by sharp jagged stones or sticks sticking up off the ground. He got lost one time, and was trapped in the woods what felt like hours, which actually it was. He was lost for six hours, before his father found him. After that incident, he never stepped a foot in the woods again.

But he would face his hate and dread for the princess. He would do anything for her. Hell, if she asked for him to kill himself, he would do so. He sighed at the thought of her, feeling his heart ache again, and quickly stopped thinking about her. He needed to focus, not get depressed. But then his thoughts drifted back to the group, that just couldn't accept him right now. We're they worrying about him? We're the searching for him? He highly doubted it though.

Though, only one person, or creature would worry for him. Mokona. Really, he didn't understand why the little creature would worry after him. He was just the imposter after all. The monster that took away their Syaoran kun.

He couldn't help but have a small sad smile on his face as he heard the high little voice to tell him to be careful, and come back safe. A warmth spread through his chest, a feeling of acceptance, comforting the numbness of rejection that lingered in the heavy air of their heavy hearts.

Mokona told him once, that it didn't matter if he wasn't their Syaoran. Syaoran was Syaoran.

How he wished for the others to think like that to. Hell knows how much easier it would make his life be. But then again, he probably didn't deserve having it easy. After all, he broke a taboo, saving a person's life from it or not; It was still something forbidden.

But at that moment, when he saw his most precious person almost being claimed by the black wings of death, he didn't care. He loved her. He still loved her. He would protect her, no matter what, and wouldn't let death claim her. Whatever price he had to pay. And so, he turned back time to prevent the death mark ever touching her, and was held captive by Fei Wong Reed for seven years. For seven years, he had to watch the eye of his clone that Fei Wong Reed created from his being before sealing him to confinement of eternal sleep for seven years. He could only watch through the clone's eye, and fall in love with Sakura all over again.

Those years were his sanctuary and hell; Wanting to touch, but couldn't. So close, and so far. It drove him mad, of how limited he was, and how close it seemed he was at, only to realize it wasn't even himself he was looking through life at.

It was his clone's.

Ah yes, now more of the bitter memories started to surface. The thought of his clone, of their Syaoran kun, made his stomach clench painfully. He loved and hated his image. Pitied and despised his image. Wanted for his image to live, and die.

In other words, he had mixed feelings about his clone.

He sighed heavily at the thought of him, his eyes narrowing slightly. The princess lost her smile because of what happened in Tokyo. If only he was a little faster...None of this would have happened. No...If only he grabbed her hand...Then none of this would have happened. Lost in deep thought, he wondered in the forest, stomping through bushes and sticks, and whatever he somehow stepped through with earning a few more cuts and gashes in his wake.

He needed to clean his wounds soon, if he wanted to avoid any infections.

But where was he going to find some kind of lake or any sample of water in the middle of the forest. No, he took that back. After all, animals lived here, and they need water to survive. There had to be a lake or pond here somewhere. Syaoran just hoped it would be close. He didn't need the water to just clean his wounds. His throat was pretty parched and dry. He winced when his leg was grazed against another stick that was sticking up, and hissed a little from the stinging pain, but continued on with his search.

God, how many more hours would pass until he found some damn water, or at least the feather? Though, again, he didn't how much time had past. He groaned in frustration, his search resulting into nothing. Figures something like unable to find water would happen to him. He had such luck with it came to things like this.

Sighing, and trying not to lose his hope, he took another step forward the thick forest. He tried to pick up the feather's presence. His heart jolted a little when he did feel it, though, it was weak, so it must have been far from his reach. Slightly annoyed for being in the god forsaken forest for so damn long, he sprinted at a run, wanting to get the feather, and leave this place as soon as possible. And who knows, maybe he would have some water?

He was betting it though.

He started to pant a little, already exhausted from the lack of rest and nourishment. It didn't really help he was basically covered in scars and scratches, though, he was managing to suppress most of the pain.

Syaoran immediately stopped on his tracks, skidding a little from the sudden stop, when he heard it.

Water.

He knew he heard it. The sound of something dropping with a soft drip was fucking water dammit! It better be anyway! Dismissing any possibility, he power walked to the source of the sound he heard, following his instincts as he was always taught to since the age of four. He ignored everything else around him, focusing only on tracking down the water. That was his main goal right now.

He would dismiss the feather for now. A a part of Syaoran was ashamed and disgusted of this. That he, Li Syaoran, would put himself before others, to the princess , for something he needed. Another part of him wanted to laugh, of how ridiculous that even sounded. He was allowed to be selfish a few times, wasn't he? He definitely wasn't fucking perfect.

No one was. Well, at least except his Sakura. But that was only his own opinion.

Again, dismissing and shoving the thoughts and memories in the other side of his mind labeled, "Not now at this time", he heard he was getting closer and closer to the sound of running water; as the sound was getting more clearer and louder to hear. He ignored as a twig or branch slashed the side of his cheek, barely even feeling the slight sting as he finally reached his destination.

It was beautiful. The sight of it made his tired amber eyes widen, and without wasting anytime, got closer to the edge, and cupped his hands in the water. He shivered slightly from the coldness, but ignored it. It felt good against his sweat and blood covered skin. The boy slowly brought his hands back out of the water slowly, careful not to spill any out from his hands, and brought it to his lips to finally quench his thirst. The cool water slid down his dry throat, reviving some of lost energy he previously lost from the fight against the god forsaken woods or forest, whatever the hell it was.

He dived his hands back in the water to cup and drink some more greedily, slowly healing his sore throat, before throwing some on his face. He felt much better now, the water working its magic, a small smile of some accomplishment spreading his lips.

Maybe his luck wasn't that bad after a-

His thoughts stopped midway as he stared at his reflection. Or what people would think at first glance. His eyes were mismatched, staring down at him. No, his eyes were mismatched.

His clone.

He stared at the other's reflection for a mid second with slightly wide amber eyes, already recovered, just planning to attack. He was about to turn , already half way of summoning his weapon, when he briefly caught the other move in the reflected water, his leg moving, and suddenly, Syaoran felt his whole body being engulfed by something cold.

And wet.

For a moment, his mind couldn't process what was happening, even as he felt cold hands curl around his neck, and started to squeeze, his eyes meeting mismatched ones.

* * *

**Good god, I didn't even realize how many mistakes I had in this chapter. I actually cringed! My apologizes to my messy writing for those who read this before. But it should be readable now. I actually have a friend of mine who will check and correct my mistakes I missed later on. Who knows, maybe even help me with some ideas~ :3 That would be nice..Anyway, here is the first chapter. Chapter two will be up momentarily, which will reveal Real!Syaoran's fate that was already decided.**


	2. Fate: Violation

**Summary: Real!Syaoran searches for another of the princess's feathers in the woods. He eventually gets lost. After managing to find a drink of water at a small lake to quench his thirst after a few hours wandering around, he sees his clone's reflection in the water right behind him. Before he can even attack, he finds himself being forced in the lake...  
**

**Setting: Forest  
**

**Fate: Violation.**_  
_

**Note: Instead of just re-posting Chapter one with Chapter two, I decided to just shorten it a bit, and show a small recap where it stopped with the first chapter in italics. Also, in this request, when Clone!Syaoran speaks, his words will be in italic as well. That's all. I don't feel like Clone!Syaoran being italic every time he is mentioned. Unless you want me to, then I'll edit it.  
**

* * *

_He stared at the other's reflection for a mid second with slightly wide amber eyes, already recovered, just planning to attack. He was about to turn , already half way of summoning his weapon, when he briefly caught the other move in the reflected water, his leg moving, and suddenly, Syaoran felt his whole body being engulfed by something cold._

_And wet._

_For a moment, his mind couldn't process what was happening, even as he felt cold hands curl around his neck, and started to squeeze, his eyes meeting mismatched ones. _

The sight of them made his own blood run cold, anger swelling up in his chest like a virus. It sickened him. Seeing his clone having the blue eye that belonged to the mage. He just wanted to reach out, and claw out that eye, to give it back to its rightful owner.

First, he needed to breathe. The bastard of a clone kicked him in the water, and was currently pushing him even further in the deepest part of the pond. He gave out blinded kicks, hoping it would have enough impact for the other to let go. But it didn't. The hands around his throat only gripped tighter, a snake crushing its prey in its coils.

He hated the feeling of being overpowered by this...this...mistake.

Syaoran knew he was running out of air, and needed to breathe. Immediately. Already his vision was slightly blurring. His muscles tensing and tiring up from the weight of the frigid water. More kicks were gave out, but its was all in vain. He knew better then anyone else, that if his clone got hold of something, he wouldn't unleash that grip until told to by that man who also caused all this mess, and if he felt like it.

Being Syaoran Li, or having the title of his father's name, wouldn't back down. He wouldn't allow himself to shame his own father's name. He would , no, will fight until the bitter end.

Or at least bittersweet, he hoped.

The original felt movement, the other's hands shifting their position slightly, as if pondering whether to drown him, or possibly stab him to death with that blood stained blade. Whatever the case was, he would take that pause of thought to his advantage. Managing to finally summoning his sword, even with his hazed mind, he gripped the blade tightly, and saw the other notice his weapon.

He reacted a second late, as the other's blade lunged forth, grazing his arm. Fresh warm blood slid down from the wound, and dripped in the water, tainting it. The graze was enough to lessen the hold, and that's when Syaoran was able to thrash free. He broke out of the water's surface, taking a big gasp of air, panting and coughing as water filled his lungs.

He wouldn't have enough time to rest though. His clone no doubt wouldn't allow h-

In the middle of taking a deep breathe of air, Syaoran was suddenly tackled, and pushed in the water once more with another weight. He choked, his lungs now breathing in water, and started to thrash, once again unable to breathe, and desperately tried to move the other's weight around so he could reach out for the outside air. His hand reached out, hoping somehow he could grab something in his reach , but only met water.

Then suddenly, he was punched in the stomach. The impact made him gasp, more water filling in his lungs, his head starting to ache, not getting enough oxygen that it needed. Another punch, and he nearly blacked out, his struggling and thrashing ceasing, the lack of air now effecting him greatly.

Cant...die...S...Saku...ra...

His thoughts ran across her. Her smiling face. That gentle laugh. Her shinning emerald eyes, filled with life and happiness. He had to make sure she would remain that way. If he died, so would she. He couldn't let her down. Despite this, his body refused to move, the cold water numbing his body to the point of being nearly paralyzed. His gaze met the other's, not sure what to describe what it was he was seeing in those mismatched pairs. The clone gripped the front of his shirt, before yanking him out of the water. Syaoran didn't have enough time to take in a breath, as his body was slammed on the ground, his chest aching from the action.

He coughed lungfuls of water, gasping and shuddering, now extremely cold. But it wasn't the chilly air, or the frigid water that made him shudder. It was the position he was in. His clone was right behind him, both of them still in the water to their waist down, him, being pushed down on the damp grass on his chest.

"W...wha.t...a...a...re...y..."

He winced, his head being slammed down on the grass on the side, coughing from this sudden action. Anger started to build in his chest once more, but it was like dying amber, still to dazed and cold to even move. This was it. He was going to die.

But soon,after what was going to happen next, he would have wished for death instead.

He felt movement , furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he felt a hand in the water tug his pants down at a quick motion. W...what the hell...? What was his clone planning to do to him...? Panic and uneasiness started to grip at him tightly as his boxers were pulled down just as quickly. But he still couldn't move. Maybe a few struggles and squirms now and then, but it was useless to try to even move an inch.

The clone seemed to know this as well, and pressed his chest against the original's back, making him stiffen at the touch, his cold hand in the water sliding toward the boy's bottom in a fluid motion.

Syaoran didn't like that at all. He jolted from the touch, his eyes widening in surprise and great discomfort.

"S...stop...w...what are y...", he flinched as the clone pressed against him closer, leaning down to his ear to whisper tonelessly,

_"Hush."_

That one word made his whole body go still as stone. He wasn't sure why, but the clone's voice drove his nerves on end. Not to mention undressing him. What in the world would his twin accomplish of doing that? Or maybe it was just another why to humiliate him even further? To degrade his bloodied corpse? He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt something press against his lower body, to a particular spot he wouldn't allow anyone, not even Sakura, go nearby. Breaking out of his short lived submission, Syaoran started to thrash violently. Clawing at the dirt and grass as if hoping to pull himself away from under the other.

His clone seemed to paid no heed, as if knowing escape would be impossible, and positioned himself where he needed to be in order to start this task. He gripped Syaoran's hair tightly with a fist, keeping him still, and moved his hips forward, sheathing himself in his original fully with one quick movement.

Syaoran's whole body jerked forward from the motion, hearing the water splash against them. He couldn't process what was going on, or how he was feeling at the moment. He was numbed with a short shock. If only that would have lasted forever. He didn't want to handle the raging emotions and sensations that tore through him as he slowly came back to the present. He screamed. He was sure of it. He heard a loud howl cracking through the areas of the forest, and knew it was himself making that sound. His throat wouldn't have been hurting otherwise. That howl wasn't the last of it. Countless screams and pathetic cries tore out of his throat as the clone continued to thrust inside him, going in impossibly deeper.

By now, he knew he was crying. He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. Never in his life as he felt this pathetic. He thought the worst moment in his life for him, was unable to save Sakura. Seeing her being consumed by the eerie black mass, and soon revealed her baring black wings, The seal of death. Yes, back then, that was what always haunted his dreams. His memories. But now, this would be the most horrible thing that has happened to him. This, with his copy - who was himself- , would always haunt him.

Being violated by himself, but also, not himself.

It was the most fucked up thing that he ever heard of. He could never imagine that his clone, a person who he desperately tried to make sure he would not become that man's heartless puppet, would even think of doing this to him. But this was happening to him. He still couldn't believe it, but it was hard to deny the obvious. He gripped the grass tighter in desperation, biting his bottom lip hard to suppress any screams or cries. If only he had his sword. It fell out of his hand when he was still under the water, struggling for breath. He could summon it back if he wanted to. After all, that sword, his father's sword, was apart of him. But in order to do so, he needed to use magic. With the condition he was in, he wouldn't be able to. His concentration would be broken apart from his copy's thrusts, as well as his body.

The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, and Syaoran knew the skin from his bottom lip finally gave in to the pressure it was in between teeth. He gagged a little at the taste, and spit the blood out of his mouth. The other suddenly used more force than necessary, and went impossibly deeper, tearing out another scream from the one below the ground. The scream was hard to suppress with the brute force his body was forced to deal with. More screams started to tear through his lips, unable to suppress them anymore with his lip sore and bruised. His vision blurred again, and Syaoran knew he was crying again. He couldn't stop though as he sobbed helplessly. The pain and humiliation was just to much for him to handle.

Small sparks of pleasure would occasionally tingle up his spine when the clone slammed in a different direction, making him gasp. But the rest was just pain. It seemed the clone didn't care whether his original was being pleasured or not, and was only out for himself. No surprise really. Syaoran was a little thankful for that though. He didn't want to feel pleasure by this. He would never be able to forgive himself. He would never be able to look at Sakura in the eyes, knowing what he did, and felt.

The water splashed loudly from their movements. His screams had dulled out when his throat was to sore to use from screaming so much. His body grew numb from the pain and heavy coldness of the water. All that left between his lips were a few heavy pants, feeling like his body was close to being ripped in two. The smell of blood was heavy, and he was sure that the water was red because of it.

He felt his clone give out a small shudder, before heat filled his body. He gagged and coughed, feeling it spread inside him further, burning his torn exposed skin. He could do nothing, but hold still and wait for his clone to get off him, and leave him alone. The thought of getting the feather was wiped clean from his subconscious. All he wanted to do was clean himself, and go to sleep. He dreaded to go back to the other's though. For a new reason now.

Syaoran listened to his other pant out a little, keeping him still on the ground for a moment or two, before he finally felt the hand remove out of his hair. The warmth of the other's body soon left him once the clone moved away from him, and stepped out of the water. He slowly looked up at his clone when he felt his gaze on him, and cringed as mismatched eyes stared down at him with a sharp gleam. As if satisfied. Sated. Without a word, the clone turned back around once he pulled his pants back up, and walked away from the lake, leaving Syaoran in the water.

Syaoran nearly slipped in the lake, his whole body aching in pain. But he managed to claw up on the ground by pulling the grass and heaving his body up. He slumped on the ground, panting heavily, and searched for his pants and boxers. His whole body was trembling, shivering in pain and cold. The chance of him getting sick was very high, judging by how long he was in the water. He wasn't sure. Half of the process, he blacked out from the pain. This couldn't change anything though. Just because this...this happened...It didn't mean he was going to be afraid of his clone. He would get Sakura's feathers to keep her alive. He wasn't afraid. he wasn't afraid.

A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he gave out a quick short sob.

He was afraid.

* * *

**Alright. Chapter two is up. Finally. Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy recently...Halloween is making me all happy again though. So, please leave me any requests for the next chapter. Please point out any mistakes and errors so I can fix them later.**


	3. Chocolate

**Summary: Real!Syaoran has been in confinement, forced to only eat rice, and pleasure his clone when demanded. After so long, he is nearly broken, and obeys Clone!Syaoran. He even fears him. But with all hope lost of his companions finding and saving him, Real!Syaoran has come to terms of his new life. Not allowed any food expect rice, he is overjoyed to see that one of the servants in the building they both are temporarily staying in, left him a box of chocolate. However, his joy is short lived as Clone!Syaoran returns from another round of feather hunting.  
**

**Setting: In another world, a different and older version of Japan.  
**

**Fate: Undecided **_  
_

******Note: This was going to be a one shot, but since I haven't updated on "Choosing Real!Syaoran's fate", with only one review, I decided to add this into my other story instead. Real!Syaoran's fate hasn't been decided on this one, of course. **

* * *

The chocolate was sweet, nearly melting in his mouth. He licked his lips, cleaning up the rest of the chocolate off him. It was so good. He really wanted to thank the person who left it for him on the table. Not only was it good, it was different flavored. As he put another piece in his mouth, he didn't taste just chocolate, but also cherry. The next one was bigger, and as he took a bite, vanilla cream slid down his fingers.

Despite the situation he was in, Syaoran couldn't help but smile a little. The chocolate was delicious, tasting very sweet. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had some. Judging by the way he was devouring them, to long. It wasn't just chocolate though. He hadn't had a decent meal since his imprisonment, barely being fed anything but rice. He quickly licked the cream off his fingers as it slid down lower, almost dripping down to the floor. He wanted to avoid making a mess, or have his other knowing he had just more than rice.

He glanced at the doors cautiously, making sure no one was coming. He'll save the rest for another time.

Closing the package, Syaoran lifted it up, searching for someplace to hide it. It wasn't very easy. The room itself was small and had nothing in it; With the exception of a small table, a basket for his cloths to put in, and the futon he slept on.

Hiding it under the covers wouldn't be a good idea. The clone would easily find it once _he_ forces him on the futon, unless the clone forced him on the floor instead. He shook his head, not wanting to take the risk. He glanced at the basket across the corner of the small room, wondering if he should hide the chocolates behind it. Before he could think up another hiding place, he felt the familiar presence grow closer, heading toward the room he was in. Slightly in a panic, Syaoran rushed at the basket, quickly hiding the package, and running back to the futon.

He re licked his fingers to get the remaining chocolate off. The presence grew stronger, and not a moment later, the doors slammed open.

His back was turned to _him_, not wanting to see the other. Of course, that was nothing new, but before, he had no choice but to welcome _him_ back; Or be punished. Now however, it was different. He was hiding something from _him_, and couldn't look at _him_ in the eyes.

Because then _he_ would know.

With each step his twin took, Syaoran's heart beat quickened. His clone only came to him for one reason, and one reason only.

And he didn't want it.

But he was powerless now. Having no choice but to submit to the other.

He felt cold arms wrap around him. Felt a hot breath against his neck. The other's grip tightened, hands pressing against his chest, digging his nails in skin with need. Syaoran shivered, the moist tongue slowly licking his neck as teeth grazed the skin. He shut his eyes closed, trying to relax as the clone nuzzled against him. He felt his clone bury _his_ face in the back of his hair, inhaling _his_ original's scent. Then suddenly, he felt the other pause for a moment, inhaling deeply again. _He_ started smelling his neck, going lower, making Syaoran start to panic as _he_ gripped his hand.

C-could _he_ smell it?

Without warning, his fingers were engulfed by the other's mouth, and started sucking. He shuddered, feeling the tongue briskly moving up and down, twisting and turning against the guilty flesh. After a few seconds, _he_ pulled them back out, but didn't let go of his wrist. In fact, the grip to it tightened painfully, making him cry out in pain.

"Where is it...?"

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear, turning his head away to the other direction, avoiding eye contact, and didn't answer the question, ignoring it. The clone wouldn't have that though, yanking him till his face was only inches apart from his own. Syaoran had no choice but to look at the pair of mismatched eyes, which were narrowed.

"Bring it to me. Now.", _he_ released his wrist, and waited. With a look of defeat, Syaoran got up and headed toward the basket. His clone watched him as he pulled out the package.

_What will happen now?_, Syaoran bitterly thought. As he headed to his futon, he kept dreading of what punishments might be inflicted on him, his body soon starting to tremble in fear. He sat back down, putting the package in the other's waiting hands. He silently watched as his twin opened it, and saw the chocolate contained in it.

Syaoran squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his whole body tensing as he waited for a hard blow across the face. He knew he wasn't the only one in trouble though. Once the clone would find out which servant even gave sweets to him, they would very soon regret in doing so. He just hoped that person never got caught, and was glad he himself didn't know who the person was. For is his clone asked him, he would have no choice but to tell.

He couldn't lie to his clone anymore.

But for now, that person was out of harm's reach.

He tried to calm himself down, his breathing quickening as fear overwhelmed his body and mind, his body shaking from trembling so much. It felt like hours - which was really a few minutes - as he waited for his punishment from the silent clone, keeping his guard up just in case for the worse. He was shocked when he felt the package being put in his hands. He snapped his eyes open in confusion, looking at his twin uncertainly.

The other merely looked at him.

The package was still open, the sugary sweets begging for him to eat them, almost hearing their sweet cries and pleas to be consumed as they stared at him with wide chocolate lushful brown eyes, which was just really chocolate. Being only able to eat rice , his desire for something different was strong, wanting to devour the forbidden food so badly, but was aware of the clone watching him, and hesitated.

The clone , however, seemed like _he_ wasn't against the idea of him eating the treats. In fact, it looked like _he _didn't even care. _He _just sat there, watching Syaoran with intense eyes, waiting for something. Was _he_ waiting for him to eat the chocolate? And why?

He felt the back of his hair stand on end, fearing any action he took would be a mistake, and involve punishments. He felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, about to fall. Or maybe he already had fallen.

The chocolates were starting to melt, being exposed by the humid air, which was usually cold, becoming more sticky, and would be a mess to eat. Syaoran glanced at his twin once more, only to get the same silent response, getting no signs of disapproval. Finally, he just took the risk, and picked up a chocolate with his timid fingers. Some of it dripped down his wrist, and dripped on the floor, and cautiously lifted it up to his lips.

He didn't notice his clone was slowly leaning toward him.

He carefully pressed the melting treat, sweet sensations filling his mouth, and hummed softly from the taste. As he started to chew, his other leaned closer, bodies almost touching again. Once he noticed his twin, he looked at him, slightly alarmed from the sudden closeness.

"Share with me."

* * *

**Now, the rest of what will happen to Real!Syaoran is up to you. Please review, and tell me what you desire to happen to him. Details are much obliged. Also, if no one, or barely anyone doesn't review this, I'll be taking this story down. Not the full story. Just this small bit. You have been warned.**


End file.
